Boxes, containers and packages for holding media such as CD's and DVD's are well known in the art. Examples of such packages and containers are found in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,819,928; 5,421,453; 5,366,074; 5,333,728; 5,248,032; 5,236,081; and 5,154,284. The prior art devices are generally constructed from plastic or plastic and paperboard. Typically a plastic component is provided to provide a lock for securing the media disc within the container.
The present invention relates to a one-piece, all paperboard media package. Advantageously, such a package may be made with recyclable paper, including 100% recycled paper. Further, all graphics are printed on one side of the board which is then formed into a rigid retail display package, or a generic consumer storage package. Advantageously, a lock, made from paperboard, is also provided to secure the media disc(s) in the package. As a result the entire package is biodegradable and environment friendly.